Wonder Peach
Wonder Peach is the superheroine alter ego of Princess Peach. About Her Princess Peach one night has been rescued by Mario once again. She is sick of getting kidnapped a load of times by Bowser, so one night inside her castle, she was praying in the sky and began to make a wish. She prayed that she will never get kidnapped again and then she went to sleep. When she did, a shooting star glowing the 7 colours of the rainbow fell from the sky and landed in Peach's room. The next morning she woke to find she is in an entirely new outfit. She had her crown and gloves, but she also wore a golden tiara with a star on it, a red corset with gold accents, blue knickers with stars on it, silver metal bracelets and red boots. Peach was both shocked and delighted. Various things begin to fill her mind, such as fighting crime and saving lives. Suddenly, Bowser broke into her castle and attempted to kidnap her again. He laughed at the outfit that Peach wore and just when he was ready to grab her, Peach began to beat him up, single handedly, and she sent Bowser flying far away and didn't need Mario's help. Mario was amazed with Peach's new clothes and he also found that she had new superpowers as well, such as super strength, super speed and can even fly. Princess Peach found this new alter ego so wonderful that she was now known as "Wonder Peach". Powers Wonder Peach has nearly the same powers as her DC comics counterpart. Her powers include * Super Strength * Super Speed * Flight * Immunity to murder weapons such as knives and guns * With her magic lasso, it forces those who are caught to tell the truth * With her magic lasso, it also helps people get over unwanted thoughts and memories, permanently * Immunity to brainwashing * Ability to make dreams and wishes come true Friends and allies Wonder Peach's friends and allies include Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina, Toadsworth, Rita Repulsa, Zelda, Samus Aran, Brainiac Adam/Yellow Fire, Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr DJ, Fushcia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern & Mini-Me. Enemies and rivals Wonder Peach's enemies and rivals include Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, The Koopalings, Bowser Jr, King Boo, Petey Piranna, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr Wiz & those who attempt to kidnap or kill her. See also * Princess Peach * Wonder Woman Gallery Yellow Fire and Wonder Peach.png|Wonder Peach with Yellow Fire Yellow fire and wonder peach by dynamite64-d4zry2z.png|Yellow Fire with Wonder Peach drawn by Dynamite64 Little Miss style Wonder Peach.png|Wonder Peach as a little miss drawn by Brainiac Adam SuperMario and Wonder Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam.png|SuperMario and Wonder Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Peach to Wonder Peach by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach transforming into Wonder Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Wonder Peach by Brainiac Adam.png|Wonder Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Wonder Peach 2.png|Wonder Peach drawn by Sabrina1985 Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Superheroes Category:Human characters Category:Mario Category:DC Comics Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Red characters Category:Royalty Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Homages Category:Protagonists